The Marauders duaghters
by Rivverr Fourrest
Summary: here is a story of brave girls who have great adventures
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie, Taylor, Halie, Sam, and Selena were the Marauder's daughters. Mitchie was the daughter of James and Lily Potter, and she got into trouble a lot, (especially with Snivellus.). Taylor and Halie were the daughters of Remus and Tonks Lupin, Taylor was a fairly pretty, intelligent girl, and liked to pull pranks with the Marauders. Halie, on the other hand, had a knack for getting into detention, and she also backed up Mitchie when she got in trouble. Sam was the daughter of Peter Pettigrew and Cori Molander. Sam was a girl who was as pretty as the other Marauders, got good grades like the others, was fun loving, loved to play pranks, and looked nothing like her ugly father. Selena was the daughter of Sirius and McKenzie Black. Selena was one of the four that loved to sing.

The girls awoke to see it raining. Since it was the last week of the summer holidays, the girls spent the night at Mitchie's house so they could all go to Diagon Alley together. They all got their letters two weeks ago.

"Well, come on; let's get ready so that after breakfast, we can go right away!" Said an excited Selena.

Once they had breakfast, they took off for Diagon Alley. Selena took out her list and read;

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy

We would like to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the school book list is enclosed with this letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black), plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar). Please note that pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS- All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginners Guid to Tranfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs an Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and The dark Forces: A Guide to Self-protection by Quentin Trimble.

OTHER EQUIPMENT - 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass og crystal phials, 1 telescope, and 1 set of brass scales. Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS.

Selena put the list away as Lily tapped certain bricks with her wand, and magically the bricks moved apart creating a hole. With a sigh Lily said,

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." as they climbed through the hole in the wall.


	2. voldemort stikes

They went to Madame Malkin's so they could get cloaks, then they stopped at the ice cream place, and Eeylopes owl emporium.

When they went home Mitchie was playing with the broom she had gotten to play Quiditch at home. While the other girls got packed Selena was messing around with the Burping Toffee she bought, and actually tricked James into eating it. After they were done packing, Selena, Mitchie, Taylor, Halie, and Sam went down to dinner. When they arrived there they, found a very angry burping James. It was very funny to watch, but after a while, he ended up leaving the dinner table, leaving a laughing Lily and four giggling girls behind.

"Oh he will be fine in the morning," Said Lily, snickering and shaking her head. "As long as nobody puts the lamp over his face again." And they all broke out laughing, and by the time they were done with dinner Selena was falling off her chair, and Taylor as now burping as much as James was, because Sam snuck bits of the toffee into her salad.

"Hey, when we get to Hogwarts," Said Taylor. "We should play a prank on Snivellus, and I have just the one to play on him."

"What is it?" Said an over-enthusiastic Halie.

"One of us should block Snivellus in the hall and then when he storms away, say 'why are you doing this to me, Severus? You know this is your baby!'" Taylor said and laughed. Then, all of the sudden, they heard a deafening crash and people screaming. Sam ran to the window and stuck her head outside of it even, though it was not a good idea. The crash turned out to be a tree that had fallen over, but that was not the thing that worried them. It was the fact that there were people in black cloaks with black pointed hats, and silver masks. They voice is what shook them most of all. It was high and cold. "Bow down to me, or you shall die at my feet where you belong." It was now or never, if they went outside now they would risk their lives trying to get out, but they would also do that by just going outside, but they needed to find out who that cold, high voice belonged to. They're question was soon answered as there was a shout of "Alohomora!" just behind the girls' locked door. The door was blasted back and a man with a snake-like face stood before them. With cat-like slits for eyes, the eyes were red. "You shall bow down to me, for I am Lord Voldemort!"


	3. sorting

Taylor screamed, and he quickly put a silencing charm on her. This was not good. "Now tell me, who do you think will die tonight?" He asked.

"You..." Halie said.

"Halie this is not the time for smartmouthing!" Exclaimed a very visibly shaken Mitchie.

Voldemort pulled his wand as Mitchie took out her own and muttered "Protego." under her breath as Voldemort shouted.

"AVADA KADEVRA!" Then there was a loud bang and all of the girls were knocked to the ground, but when they all got up they saw that Voldemort had fled.

"Where do you think he went?" Selena said, though she sounded kind of distressed.

"Well, I don't think he's really dead, because if he was dead he would be lying on his back, and his face would be blank, wouldn't it?" Taylor said, sounding a bit sarcastic at the end.

"Well let's clean up this mess." Said Mitchie, fearing for the worst. They got tidying and started talking like nothing had happened.

"So what house do you think you'll be in," Taylor said. "I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, but if I'm not I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either."

"Well of course I'll have to be in Gryffindor otherwise my father will disown me." Said a very enthusiastic Mitchie.

"Gryffindor, but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad, but imagine if I were put in Gryffindor my dad would go crazy!" Chimed in Selena.

"Well my odds aren't that good that I'll be put in Gryffindor, I mean, look at my dad he barely was this close to be in Hufflepuff and everyone knows that Hufflepuff is for softies."

"Why are you looking at me, it's obvious that I'm going to be in Gryffindor. I'm brave, didn't you just see me mouth off to Voldemort, and not even care?" Said Halie sounding cocky. "So what kind of ink did you? I got colour changing."

"Who cares, hey! Guess what I got for you guys," Said Halie pulling out five mirrors. "They're magical mirrors, we can use them in separate detentions!"

"Will this get us in trouble?" Said a very worried Taylor.

"Only if we get caught by Snivellus!" Exclaimed Halie.

In the morning the girls woke up at seven and got ready to go to Kings Cross Station to get on the Hogwarts Express.


	4. first seeing hogwarts

When they got to King's cross Station they walked through the barrier to get on the Hogwarts Express. They all said their goodbyes and got on the train.

"Come on, take Gizmo out," Begged a hyper Sam. Gizmo was *'s gorgeous cat, that had soft cream colour fur and startling blue eyes.

" No I will not take out Gizmo my mom told me not to take him out of his carrier until i get to Hogwarts in case i lose him, " Mitchie said to Sam who looked a bit sad she couldn't hold him.(*Who is saying this? Sorry, I can't tell and it comes up in the line before :S)

"Ouch! I burned myself with the curling iron!" (an: while i was writing this i accidentally burned myself with the curling iron and now i have this huge red spot on my arm. now back to this bad writing i call a story! Bn: I did that with my straighteners just before christmas, I lost my grip and it dropped onto the back of my thumb, it turned into this huge big blister and hurt like hell :( I've still got the scar…)

"You will survive," Taylor said. "Why are you doing your hair on the train?"

"I didn't have time this morning," Selena said. "And I want to look good. That would be no problem for you, because you're a blond and everyone else has good looking parents. I have Sirius Black for a father this is going to take some time."

"Hey guys, let's get our cloaks on, I can see Hogwarts outside of the window!" Mitchie pointed out, and all the girls rushed to the window as if it were a pony they were looking at.

___

All the girls had their cloaks on when the train stopped and everyone went into the corridor. As the girls stepped out onto the platform, their eyes searched for the huge castle they had seen earlier. Mitchie found it first and pointed it out to the other girls. They all gasped as they saw how big it really was. They turned and saw a big man over by a huge lake. "First years over 'ere! Come on don't trip. Three to a boat." Mitchie, Selena, and Halie got in one boat, and Sam and Taylor with some other girl that had sort hair that went up to her chin that was flared out (A/n she is Alice Cullen by the way this is a crossover with only a few characters.) with child like eyes. "Hi I am Mary Alice Brandon."

"I am Taylor Lupin and this is Sam Molander." Taylor said to Alice. Then Alice smiled and turned back to look at the stone castle. Then the boats nearly crashed onto rocks. All of the students got out of the boats and went into the castle with their friends." Guys, we met this really weird girl on the boat. She said her name was Mary Alice, but we can call her Alice. I think she is going to be a Hufflepuff," Taylor said in a low voice so only her friends can hear her. "If she is a Gryffindor, I am going to be shocked. She seems smart though so she may be a Ravenclaw. Definitely not a Slytherin, she is way too nice."

"Well if she is a Hufflepuff we are going to be in the same house." Sam said sadly.

"Don't say that! We are all going to be in Gryffindor. Hufflepuffs are for softies! Slytherin is for people who can't shut their big fat mouths and are mostly bitches! No, I take that back, they are bitches all the time, and just look at the one girl hanging around Austin Malfoy. She wears way to much make up, and she is wearing stripper shoes. Oh please, if she wants Malfoy to notice her she needs to do this." Mitchie said. After this she walked up to Malfoy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. All of the girls in the hall gasped. Mitchie came back making gagging sounds. Malfoy just looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Settle down, settle down. Now, I want you to line up in an orderly manner and when I come and get you, you will step into the hall, and when I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool. I will put the hat on your head and when it calls out your school house you will sit at that table. The school houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." A very stern looking witch said. Mitchie whispered under her breath to Halie." That must be Professor McGonnagal. My dad said she can be nice but is very strict." Mitchie said just as the doors opened to the great hall.

* * *

a/n. thankyou to my new beta reader Emily and Xixi. Now i am becoming better at doing this kind of stuff. Oh and at the beginning of the story i forgot to put that i do not own harry potter and that i only own the character mitchie selena sam taylor halie and austin and a few other characters in here i still have to think of. stephenie meyer owns alice and soon carlisle.

b/n. your welcome, I like being a beta! It's fun! I got your other chapter 4… the one with Rosalie Malfoy. I personally prefer this one. There were some points where I couldn't tell who was talking, I put a * at the one that was quite confusing for me… all in all, though, this is really good! Remember to take out the a/n:s, and I sent you the revised versions of the previous chapters, I hope you update the story with them soon!


	5. the real sorting

The Sorting.

Sam and Mitchie looked around the great hall. Everyone was staring at the first years. Of course, people who have been in talent shows at the muggle primary schools wouldn't be scared. Sam never did a talent show, so she just didn't pay attention to the people.

The tables were lined up so that they were going sideways instead of looking like fat lines that go straight across. Professor McGonagall carried a stool and hat to the centre of the raised platform. Then she sat the hat on the stool, and said "When I call your name, sit on the stool, and I will put the hat on your head. Carper, Sarah." Sarah was a good looking blond girl, who had blue eyes. She had a butterfly hair clip holding the hair from the top of her head back. She was probably going to be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She sat on the stool and put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and she took a seat next to a red head at the Gryffindor table.

"Goetzman, Caleb." Caleb walked up to the stool, looking like he was about to burst out laughing, and than the hat shouted out- "Hufflepuff!"

The next to had been Israel Maralez and Joshua Chavez who both became Ravenclaws. Summer Thompson and Dammarri McCoy became a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. Abraham Luna and Jadden McAttee Became Gryffindors, and finnally Austin Malfoy sat on the stool. It was about a minute or so when the hat shouted out- "Gryffindor!" Austin looked relieved, but scared at the same time. Who knew what is dad was going to do when he found out.

"Brandon, Mary Alice." Mary Alice practically ran to the stage and shoved the hat on her head and swung her legs up and down until the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Taylor gasped and so did the rest of the Marauders. Alice skipped happily over to the Gryffindor table. Seqoya Harrison got put in Slytherin, and Julio Garcia was placed in Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, Mitchie." Mitchie walked up to the stage and put the hat on her head, looking like she was bored. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and Mitchie lit up. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, with a smile on her face. Seth Scober became a Ravenclaw, and Colton Stocks became a Hufflepuff. Litzi Sanchez became a Hufflepuff also and then McGonagall called. "Lupin, Halie." Halie strutted up to the stool and someone called out rudely, but Halie just laughed sat on the stool, and put the hat on her head. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. A smile appeared on Halie's face, and she sat with Mitchie at the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall then called. "Lupin, Taylor." Taylor walked nervously up to the stool sat on it then it said "Gryffindor!" Taylor walked over to the table and sat down with her sister. Sam and Selena were placed in Gryffindor as well, shortly afterwards.

* * *

While they were eating Halie whispered something into Mitchie's ear. Mitchie nodded then stood up, threw some food at a Slytherin and Halie yelled out "Food fight!" After that there was a lot of screaming and food throwing until Dumblerdore stood up and yelled "Silence!" Everybody froze as the girls came out from under the tables and the guys put down the plates they were using a shields. "Follow your house prefects to your dormitory and I will get Argus to help clean this up." He said as if nothing were wrong.

"But, I will need to see you five." he said pointing out Mitchie, Halie, Selena, Taylor, and Sam.

" Oh no." Sam said under her breath.

* * *

**a/n: I'm sorry. i will make future chapters longer.......and now....... SOME RANDOM WORDS!**

**CATS**

**DEODORANT  
**

**CARS**

**CANDY**

**OTHER FOODS THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT!**

**now thoose words were brought to you by.......... ME!**

**now please click that box with green writing in it and watch the magic of the words turing purple! it would make that box very happy!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6choking on bubbles

**A/n: ok, now I know that I have been making short chapter but this one will be super long. Then after this story I'm going to make a Percy Jackson story. But that will be sometime this summer. Ok now I will be telling you the main reason I made this story. 1: no one else made a story like this and it was killing me not to share what I think. 2: I honestly think that no one will read this anyway so............ ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

**By the way I do not own harry potter or twilight. If I did so many things would be different.**

* * *

Sam looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. Then she noticed how crooked his nose was, it had at least been broken twice. He looked so calm, even when the place was a mess. His electric blue eyes were shining. As if nothing was wrong. "I believe you have made quite a mess, but I also believe that you are the daughters of the marauders. This is all the explanation I need. Goodnight young ones." He said this and walked away without a second glance. The marauders looked at each other and sighed. They walked down the corridors silently. When they finally made it to the Gryffindor portrait they realized they didn't know the password.

"This is unbelievable," Mitchie said angrily. "He did this on purpose. I thought he said he wouldn't give us a punishment! We can't knock on her otherwise she will get mad. What should we do now?"

"Maybe we can go ask Professor McGonagall. She knows the password. But we will get in trouble with Snape if he caught us." Taylor said reasonably.

"Or we can just do this, HEY MORONS, WE NEED TO GET INTO THE COMMON ROOM!"

"Haylie!" The other marauders said, apparently they thought this would get them in trouble and they were right. They could hear Snape's foot step coming down the hall. The all sighed because they knew what was coming. Snape's footsteps got closer as the girls looked at the painting hoping for someone to answer. When they saw his cloak someone opened the painting and pulled them inside. They could make out some ones red hair. Then the lights flickered on and they could see Charlie Weasley's face clearly. They all sighed in relief.

"Didn't know the password?" He asked. They all shook their heads no.

"Um, what is it exactly? I don't want to stand outside the common room tomorrow looking like an idiot." Taylor said, her voice was dreamy though, but she always did like Charlie.

"It's acid pop." Charlie answered happily looking directly at Taylor. _'At least there in the same year._' thought Haylie as she started up the stairs to the girls' Dormitory. Taylor hesitated for a second, then said a quick goodnight to Charlie and climbed up the stair case, turning back once to smile at Charlie. She quickly got ready for bed and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The girls soon figured out that the classes they had were going to be tough, it's not just a bunch of wand waving. The only class that they all had together was potions class. They would've hated the teacher just because of the subject he thought but because it was Snape teaching the class he would only be nice to Mitchie just because Lily was her mom. Mitchie was good at potions but didn't want show it. So she just did good and acted like her father-James. One time he got so pissed off that her smacked her. This got Snape in trouble because right after class Mitchie went and told Dumbledore. Mitchie was good at Transfiguration, while Demi- the daughter of Snape- was up to her ears in the dark arts. Mitchie hated her. She thought she was all that and kept hexing Mitchie's friends behind her back. But one day Mitchie saw it was coming and with a flick of her wand Demi was on the ground choking on bubbles from the spell she did." Next time you do that I'm going to turn you into a rat and run you over with my Mum's car!" Mitchie shouted before her and her friends walked away. They heard later that Demi was in the Hospital Wing and Snape was looking for the one that did this. Haylie later made the mistake of telling Snape she did it, and maybe he should tell his daughter to not hex people behind their backs. That got her detention for a week, Mitchie felt bad but Haylie said not to tell Snape otherwise bubbles would be coming out of her mouth. They laughed this off even though they knew she wasn't kidding. Haylie was talented in charms so everyone was afraid to disobey orders from her now.

As they headed to defense against the dark arts Haylie was humming a tune to one of the songs she made up. It sounded pretty good, Sam envied her- envied all of them- for being talented. All she could do was dance. She was better at dancing then all of them, but it still made her feel like she was left out. They could all do one thing and she could do the other. Her learning how to sing would make them all the same. They could all sing, but then she would have to teach them how to dance. She put the thought off of her mind as they walked into the classroom. They all sat down at the same table and waited for class to start. They didn't know who the teacher would be yet. Every year there teacher would leave. Some would say the job was jinxed. Some said it was because of Voldemort. But they would never know. Then Remus Lupin walked through the door and Taylor's eyes grew wide. So many questions were running through her head, but there was only one she could answer. _Is he going to embarrass me?_ Taylor knew that answer was yes. He would always call on her and she wouldn't have an answer. He would also ruin her chances with Charlie. She sighed and slumped down in her chair. _This is going to be a long day, _She thought as her father startto talk. During the middle of the class a paper flew onto her desk and she read it:

_Dear, Taylor _

_Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at 1:00 tonight._

_ Sincerely _

_ Charlie: D_

She smiled and turned around to look at Charlie, but her dad walked by and picked up the note and started to read it out loud.

By the end of the day everyone was making kissing noises at Charlie and Taylor. And somehow Snape found out because he was staring at them smirking, and making references to it when he was talking in class. Taylor finally took a dung bomb out of her bag and threw it at Snape and when it hit the back of his head, it exploded, leaving a flustered Snape and a laughing class in its quake.

When they all went to the Gryffindor common room and did their homework. Which was going to take them until 12:00 due to the fact that when Taylor threw a dung bomb at him he gave all the Gryffindor's in his class for the rest of the day extra homework. But Taylor just couldn't stop thinking about Charlie Weasley.

She was still daydreaming about him when Mitchie said "Taylor, earth to Taylor."

"Mm-hmm." Taylor said, the only response she was going to get was.

"You're drooling." Haylie finished Mitchie's sentence, and when Taylor reached up to wipe her mouth, when she figured out she was, indeed, drooling.

Then she went back to day dreaming.

* * *

**A/n: sorry. But I had to end it right there. I couldn't think of anything else** to** put in there. I want to say something also, the character Taylor I got the name from Taylor Swift. Haylie, from Haylie Williams from the band Paramore, Selena, from the name Selena Gomez, and Mitchie from camp rock! Sam is just a name I came up with. So review down there! If you don't then I will take this story down and start on the Percy Jackson. **


	7. passing out, getting lost, and rambling

**A/n: I'm going to try to get this story done so i can focus on If I were A demigod, and Universal companion. ut it might e kind of hard ecause a utton on my key oard is roken. lol. i'll try to get it fixed, ut in the meantime. your going to half to suffer. i hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: i, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. I only own this momster of a cat. *looks at thalia.* i swear she just linked at me.**

Haylie walked to her charms class, only thinking of ways to get into Hogsmeade before her third year. If Voldemort actually was back, she could wait forever to set up traps for death eaters in the woods outside her house. She looked at where she actually was.

She sighed as she tried to figure out where the hell she had gotten herself too without realizing it. There was no Charlie to get her out of trouble. She looked around and saw a Ravenclaw.

She tried to think of his name. '_Jose? Jordan? no...Josh! that's it! his name is Josh!'_

She walked over to him and held her hands up in an eagles eye. "Greatings earthling! Um, I got lost, and I can't figure out where the charms classroom is..._Dump that on me and I'll hex you so bad you'll be bleeding into next week!"_

The first year was deffinately frightened, even though she was a Slytherin, and she probably woud've dumped it on her anyways.

"Um, well, I honestly don't know. I had to skip all the lessons up to now because I've been trying to find it, how did you get there the first time?"

"My friends had this map that helped us get there, that and we had to follow a couple of other Ravenclaws."

Three girls immediatley rushed past them,trying not to drop the potions equipment they were carrying. "Emma! Cheyanne! Montanna! How do you get to the Charms classroom!"

All three girls stopped, scattering the equipment everywhere. A dirty blonde haired girl with round glasses and grayish-blue eyeswalked up to us. She stuck out her hand to Haylie.

"Hi, I'm Emma. Lost too?" Sh asked. Haylie shook her hand and looked at the other two girls.

One of them, who she assumed was Montanna, had shouler length brown hair with bangs that ended at her eyes, which were shockingly blue. She had freckles allover the bridge of her nose, and had probably had someone hex her because she had a scar along the edge of her jaw.

The other girl, Cheyanne, had lighter hair than Montanna, but darker blonde hair than had green eyes, and rectangular glasses sat upon the bridge of her nose. She was tanner than the other two, where as they were both pale. She also didn't have hair falling in her face like the other two, because she had pulled back her bangs so they were braided along the side of her head.

Cheyanne and Montanna scrambled to get all of their potions equipment together while Josh and Emma tried to figure out where they were all supposed to go. In all the chaos, Haylie decided she would just go back to the girls dormatories and say she didn't feel good.

Which she didn't, she had a terrible head ache, which had showed up when all the noise in the corridoor this morning had caused all of them to cover their ears.

She sighed and said," Acid pop." When she got to the fat lady.

"Sorry, but the password changed."

"Please let me in! I have a terrible head ache! And I obviously am a member of gryffindor! Don't you remember me? I was the one screaming outside here a couple of days ago when we couldn't get in!" She just nodded her head and refused to let her in.

Haylie sighed again and sat down on the stairs. She rested her head against the smooth marble of the stairs railings.

"Haylie! What are you doing out here! Your supposed to be in your charms class." Her dad said as he walked up to her.

"I have a really bad headache and I couldn't find my charms class so I came up here but the password changed and now she won't let me in."

"A headache isn't a reason to not try to find your class," He said. "come on, lets try to find it- Haylie?"

but Haylie didn't now what happened next before she blacked out and cracked her head on the floor.

**A/n: I got realy ored and needed to ad somethig in there thats interesting. sorry for all of the spelling mistakes, some of the keys don't work properly. which is why my mom said next christmas im going to get a new laptop. well, if you ever read this, please review. no one ever reveiews anymore.**


End file.
